Kidnapping to close
by Crusher66
Summary: Jesse's new girlfriend is kidnapped by her deranged boyfriend who is out for revenge and now the gang must find her before something terrible happens to Katherine and Jesse. Chapter 5 up THE BIG WEDDING. Sorry about the wait. Peace out!
1. Gone but not forgotten

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Dr. mark Sloan, Lt. Steve Sloan, nor Drs. Amanda Bentley or Jesse Travis. I do own Dr. Katherine(Katie)Johnson.  
  
"Bye Amanda." Dr. Katherine Johnson said happily while peeking through the pathology lab. She had just finished up an 18-hr. shift. She had already said good bye to Jesse and Mark.  
  
"Bye." Amanda replied while she was continuing her autopsy. "Oh wait." Katherine came back to the door. "You go past the station right?" Katherine just nodded. "Can you take these to Steve." Amanda handed Katherine three manila folders, which were recent murder autopsies. "Thanks. I owe you."  
  
"Welcome. And I'll keep you to your promise."  
  
**~**  
  
"Hey Sloan." Katherine always liked to pick on the officers and how they always use there last name. She also did it because she wanted to be like one of the guys.  
  
"Johnson! What have you got for me?" Steve replied trying not to laugh at her. "Lieutenant, I have the autopsy report for you."  
  
"Good work Johnson." They both couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Well I have to go. I just got done with my shift and I'm beat."  
  
"Bye Katie."  
  
"Bye Steve."  
  
Katie walked out of the police station into the cold night air. She was grabbed from behind. The masked man drew a cloth to her nose. She fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
**~**  
  
She awoke to a strange place bound and gagged. She couldn't get free.  
  
"Hey honey." Her eyes grew to panic and rage. "Now I'll let you apologize to me if you promise not to yell." She just shook her head. "Why'd you leave me? What are you doing at the police station? Why'd you come to this hell whole of a place?" He took off the handkerchief that was keeping her mouth shut.  
  
"Why do you think I left you? All the beatings, the names you called me, the other women you cheated on me with! I went to the police station to give an autopsy report to some cop. I left Pennsylvania cause I was afraid of you and I just want to put you behind me!"  
  
"Baby I loved you."  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU DO!"  
  
"Don't use that tone." He lunged for her neck but got denied. "Witch!" He blared in her face.  
  
"You just proved my point." That was her last words before she was kicked repeatedly in the stomach.  
  
"That'll teach you. I'm your owner."  
  
**~**  
  
Steve Sloan was walking out of the station when he saw a familiar red jaguar, but not the familiar owner. 'Where the hell is she at.' He thought to himself. He then called his father to see if he had seen or heard from her. Mark didn't see her since she left about two hours ago. Steve was done at the station so he hopped in his truck and sped away to her house.  
  
**~**  
  
"Hello anyone there?" He asked while knocking on the door. He peeked in her mailbox to notice that she still had mail in there. When she comes home that's the first thing she does: bring in her mail. He knew Katie didn't come home there today.  
  
**~** AT THE HOSPITAL**~**  
  
"Dad are you sure you didn't hear anything from her?" Mark just shook his head. Katherine was another child to him. It was like Steve being kidnapped. 'What am I going to tell Jesse' was on Steve's mind.  
  
Jesse and Amada had a little break so they went into the well know doctor's lounge. "Hey Mark. Steve." Both Amanda and Jesse said it in unison. "Hi Amanda and Jess." Both father and son said. Steve just looked at his dad for words. Mark just nodded. "Jesse can I talk to you alone." Mark asked. "Sure."  
  
Amanda and Steve left for the pathology lab. "Steve what was that all about?"  
  
"You mean my dad didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Some one kidnapped Katie."  
  
"Oh my god. Where at?"  
  
"Probably the police station."  
  
"THE POLICE STATION?!"  
  
"Yes Amanda."  
  
**~**THE DOCTOR'S LOUNGE**~**  
  
"Where did she get kidnapped at?"  
  
"The police station."  
  
"THE POLICE STATION?!"  
  
Jesse just sank down the chair. He needed to know whether she was okay, being tortured, or dead.  
  
SORRY THIS IS ALL I GOT SO FAR! MY DAD IS KICKING ME OFF THE PUTER SO HOPEFULLY CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP ASAP. 


	2. Flaming Fury

HEY ALL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAP AS MUCH AS YOU DID THE LAST. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.  
  
**~** 24 hrs after kidnapping **~**  
  
"Hey babe, glad to see you finally woke up." Katie just moaned tremendously with excruciating pain. "Don't worry. Pretty soon you won't feel it, but first I wanna get you something to show my love for you. No one can take my spot."  
  
He left her wrists and ankles tied and then stuck duck tape on her mouth. Two things registered in her mind immediately 'won't feel it and no one can take my spot'. She knew that no one could take his spot meant that he was going to hurt Jesse. Her ex was always giving payback to someone. She just didn't know how far he would go.  
  
**~** An hour later in the CGH parking lot **~**  
  
"Jesse please get some rest." Mark tried to plead with him. After the grim news of his girlfriend being kidnapped he hadn't eaten or slept. That was definitely strange for Jesse.  
  
"You know I can't mark. Not until I find her." He was partly out of it. All that he could remember was the last time he saw her working her butt off in the emergency room. Their possible last good bye and kiss. He kept on having flashbacks of her.  
  
"Please take it easy." Mark also wished for the best of the situation. He knew that she could be found alive or dead. He didn't what to do if the worse has come out of the situation. He may have only known her five months but it felt like she was his third daughter. Mark was always someone to love everyone around him.  
  
"I will." Mark went to his car and Jesse to his. But before had a chance to get in his car a man grabbed him and threw him into his van.  
  
Mark decided, before going to his car, would see if Jesse wanted to come over. Just then a blue van sped through the parking lot with no Jesse in sight. Mark got the license plate. '50 5678' he kept repeating in his head. Mark dug for his cellphone in his pocket. Mark pressed the phone number for his son's office. His hands were shaking with fear now that his two closest friends and non-blood-related family were captured by a delusional fiend.  
  
"Sloan here." That was Steve's normal everyday greeting. He only hoped it would be his father with good news.  
  
"Son, you have to do a license plate trace." Mark was as serious as could be expected.  
  
"Why dad? Did someone cut you off again." Steve tried to make jokes in the worst time so he could try to overcome the thought of not seeing Katherine. He wasn't ready to hear about the latest news.  
  
"No Jesse's been kidnapped. Probably by the same person who has Katie." Steve's heart sank with the tree worst words: "Jesse's been kidnapped." He could hardly get anything out. Jesse was his little brother. His pain in the butt little brother.  
  
"All right dad I'll call you back in a few." He tried to concentrate on his duties but found it was a lot more challenging then he expected.  
  
**~** The Hostage House **~**  
  
"I'm glad to see me two love birds are awake." Both Katie and Jesse were tied up and had duck tape across their necks. Jesse was still groggy because of the effects of the partly worn off drugs. "Now to come up with the perfect murder."  
  
The 6' 1" white 30's male paced the cabin. The three were in a stone living room with a fireplace. The large room had hardly any furnishing except for a sofa bed and a few pictures of nature on the walls.  
  
"Ah ha. You two had quite an argument after you decide to leave him for another man. Your boyfriend smacks you so much you die of. What's that fancy term? Head trauma. Then he realizes he can't live with out you, so he commits suicide. And the police find two dead bodies. Got anything to say little whore?" He ripped the duck tape from her mouth. She let out a piercing scream.  
  
"I can't believe your going to do this. HE DID ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO YOU. Just let him go. He's so drugged up he won't remember a thing. Don't bring anyone else into this mess. It's between you and me. Don't drag him into it." Panic overfilled her words. She couldn't stand to see Jesse hurt. It almost tore her up seeing him just sitting there tied up.  
  
"IT IS BETWEEN HIM AND ME! HE STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Rage ripped through his voice. He hated people telling him what to do and he made it very clear.  
  
"No I left you because of how you treated me. He just happened to come along in my life and treated me wonderfully." She wasn't lying. She didn't say how much she loved him and how much she wanted to see her ex get payback.  
  
"I'm tired of listening to you rant and rave." He punched her repeatedly. There she lay unconscious. That was all she remembered.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. I EVEN LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. I HOPE THIS LIVES UP TO MY FIRST CHAP. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR. I GREATLY APPRECIATE THEM ALL. I ALSO WANT TO SAY THANKS TO MY MOM AND DAVID WHO ENCOURAGES ME IN EVERYTHING I DO INCLUDING WRITING. 


	3. true love

PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE TO READ WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORIES. GOD BLESS AMERICA.  
  
**~** The hospital **~**  
  
"Steve what happened?" Jesse was sitting up in a hospital bed. He couldn't remember a thing because he passed out because of the overdose of drugs his captor gave him. He was looking around and saw that there was one missing face, Katherine. Everyone else was there. Mark, Amanda, and Steve, Katie wouldn't just leave him there in the hospital. "Where's Katie?"  
  
"Jesse you were drugged and then brought back to a cabin in a campground. Dad saw you get kidnapped, called me up and made me do a license plate search. I did and I put out an APB out on the blue van and the guy." Steve tried to explain as best as he could.  
  
"Where's Katie?" Jesse was ever persistent and demanding about finding out where his girlfriend was. 'Is she dead?' was the only thought running in his mind.  
  
Father mode kicked in immediately. "Jesse." 'No please don't tell me. Please don't tell me she's dead.' Jesse was fighting back tears. That was Mark's tone for saying something is absolutely wrong. Just how wrong is the situation. "Katie is in the ICU. Her ex-boyfriend Larry Sloth beat her up pretty good. He would've gotten to you next Jesse if Steve and the police force didn't find him," Mark had a soothing. "It doesn't look to well for Katie." Jesse's heart froze. He couldn't handle that he was going to be fine but Katie might die.  
  
"Mark she has to make it." Jesse was ready to go out and find her and make sure she was okay. Mark gently put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You have to get some rest before you go any where." He tried to comfort the young man as best as he could. He wished he could've protected Jesse and Katie. He felt a little angry with himself for not protecting Katie better.  
  
"Mark. Please." Jesse was pleading with the older man. He couldn't just sit there waiting for more news, whether good or horrible.  
  
"Jesse. You have to get some rest. We're going to leave you now."  
  
"Okay Mark." Steve, Mark and Amanda exited the hospital room.  
  
**~** Ten minutes later **~**  
  
Jesse hopped out of bed and stuck his robe on. He went to the elevator and went down to the third floor. He couldn't wait any longer. He asked the new nurse on duty what room Katherine Johnson was in.  
  
"She's in room 307."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked quietly into the room. There laid Katie hooked up to about 5 IVs and a breathing tube. For the first time since Steve has been shot he cried. Mark was going to walk in but decided not to when he saw Jesse holding Katie's hand and praying. He kept on walking on.  
  
Jesse just sat there watching her. Every second seemed like an hour. The only noise heard was the moderate footsteps and the beeping sound of the EKG monitor. Jesse was a little more comfortable having her there even though she was still unresponsive. Jesse finally fell asleep within a half an hour. After an hour or what seemed to be an eternity Katie finally twitched her hand which was still encased in Jesse's.  
  
"Oh my god. It's so good to see you awake." Jesse then peeked through the door and saw Mark running towards the door after Jesse was screaming the good news. He brushed her hair away from her face. "Mark I told she was going to be okay."  
  
"Oh that's so good." Jesse and Mark rejoiced and hugged each other at the wonderful new events.  
  
**~** One day later **~**  
  
Steve was visiting Jesse who was getting out and Katie who still had to stay in the hospital for another week.  
  
"Steve can I ask you something?" Jesse was worried what the answer was to his third question. He had somewhat of a sly voice while asking.  
  
"Yeah sure Jess." Steve was wondering what Jesse was getting at.  
  
"Do you like Katie?" That was a pretty dumb question to ask. The answer was a definite yes without a doubt.  
  
"Like a sister. Why?" Steve was dumbfounded at the question.  
  
"Do you think well maybe change her name to Katherine Lynn Travis?" That was the little clue that Jesse could give Steve that he wanted to marry her.  
  
"Jesse are you serious?" He always wanted those two to be together not only a couple but husband and wife.  
  
"Yeah I think. I saw her in the bed just lying there. I knew I couldn't do anything to help her. It made me upset to see her like that. I know she won't hurt like a certain other did. There's something about her that is different about her. She's so perfect." He felt so helpless watching her. He didn't feel like he was doing his job. He had to protect her from everything. He failed his duty as her boyfriend in his eyes.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come to your senses."  
  
"Huh?" Jesse was surprised that Steve could keep his mouth shut.  
  
"I knew you two would make a wonderful couple."  
  
"You did?" Jesse was so relieved that Steve was actually excited about the marriage.  
  
"Yeah dad and I both thought you would look so handsome walking down the aisle." He was now fluttering his eyelashes in sarcasm.  
  
"We'll then you can help me pick out the perfect ring. Can I keep Bob's open later Saturday night when she gets out of her so I can pop the big question?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll make sure I leave early."  
  
"I was hoping that maybe you, Mark and Amanda could come. You know for moral support." He couldn't ask her alone. What if she said no? He would be so devastated.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a romantic dinner alone?"  
  
"I think she rather have you guys there. But don't tell Mark or Amanda. I want them to be just as surprised as Katie will be."  
  
The two men headed down to the parking garage and jumped into Steve's truck.  
  
"So Jess were are we going to first?"  
  
"You know Anthony's Jewels on Fourth Street?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
**~** A half an hour later at the jewelers **~**  
  
"This is the ring." The diamond ring was small but sleek. He didn't want something enormous because it would just clutter her beautiful hand.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG ONE! PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE. BON APETIT! ( ( 


	4. the BIG question

**~** Saturday at BBQ Bob's **~**  
  
"Steve what happened after I passed out?" Katie was still clueless about that terrible night. She was debating whether to ask because it might upset her, but she needed closure.  
  
"Well, you were just lying there. At first I thought you were dead but dad revived you. Jess was just lying there. He was partially around when we got there. You were beaten pretty bad." Steve was getting really upset. He still replayed that day in his mind, over and over.  
  
**~** Flashback **~**  
  
Steve put an APB out on the blue van and another police officer followed Larry to the deserted campground and then dispatched Steve. Steve showed up with his dad and called for back up. He knocked on the door and he didn't get an answer. He tried to open the door but he found it was locked. He went to a nearby window and saw Larry beating her up. He was punching and kicking the unresponsive figure repeatedly. Steve ran to the front door and kicked it open. Larry already had a gun aimed at Jesse. Steve ran full sped and knocked Larry down and grabbed the gun from him. He told the cops to read him his rights. He looked in a corner and there was a woman who was drowning in her own pool of blood. He could barely make out that woman to be Katie. The ambulance came and took her out. Steve and even Mark thought they were going to loose her.  
  
**~** Back to Saturday at BBQ Bob's **~**  
  
"Did Larry say that Jesse beat me up?" That was the last thing she could remember. She hated the thought that she had brought Jesse into this mess. It wasn't her fault and deep down she knew that but she just couldn't accept it.  
  
"How did you know?" He thought she was passed out the entire time. How could she have heard us talking she was, after all, knocking on death's door at that time?  
  
"He told me before he tried to kill us." Anger filled her eyes and voice. She was just relieved that she's away from him. "So what's going to happen now?"  
  
"Well he'll probably go to jail for attempted murder and kidnapping." Just then Mark came out with dinner: lasagna, a salad, and white wine. Steve smiled at Jesse because after dinner the plan was to ask the big question.  
  
"Here you go Amanda, Jesse, Steve, Katie." He said while handing a plate to each person.  
  
"Thanks Mark." Everyone answered in unison. Everyone ate and loved the little Italian dinner. Mark was always a good cook. Everyone discussed Steve's unfinished murder cases. Then everyone completed his or her dinner.  
  
"That was lovely Mark." Amanda complimented. Mark was about to carry all the plates into the back room to cleanup. "Mark, I'll do it. You did after all cook." Amanda suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mark always loved to be kind and offer to do things for others.  
  
"I'll help her, Mark." Katie offered.  
  
"Wait. I'll help Amanda." Steve knew that Jesse wanted to ask her the question after dinner. Everyone just gave Steve a stare. Steve never did like to do anything unless he had to. "Well I mean come on Katie you just got out of the hospital. You should be taking it easy." Trying not to sound weird and unlike himself.  
  
"Steve's right you know." Mark pleaded to her trying not to be too strenuous.  
  
"Ok Mark."  
  
"Wait everyone." Jesse was yelling so everyone, wherever they might be, will be heard. "I have an announcement, well actually a question." He got up from his chair and bowed down on one leg. "Katherine Lynn Johnson, I fell in love with you the first time I treated you. We grew together the last few months. I really love you. When I saw you lying in that hospital room I was so devastated. I couldn't take it. Katherine Johnson will you give me the honor to have you as my wife?" He pulled out a small blue jewelry box and opened it up. What was in side was a small diamond ring that glistened in the light.  
  
Katie's eyes grew greatly. She had a huge grin on her face. She wasn't expecting this. Mark and Amanda were also very surprised. Katie grew very speechless and could only mouth a yes and nod. She was starting to cry. Jesse then swept her into his arms and stuck the precious diamond ring on he charming finger.  
  
"I guess this isn't just a get well party but a congratulations party." Mark said. He was so excited to see Jesse get a woman who was good enough for him unlike a certain someone who went off with a chiropractor.  
  
"Um Mark, I was never close with my dad so um," She was really nervous about asking Mark to walk her down the aisle. "Will you give me away."  
  
"Of course I will." Those two hugged.  
  
"Amanda! I'm gonna need a bridesmaid."  
  
"Well I guess I could be your bridesmaid." The two women hugged. Amanda was so excited Katie was here to stay.  
  
"Hey Steve will you be."Jesse started to say but got interrupted by Steve.  
  
"Be your best man? Sure."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Must be that telepathy us BROTHERS get." Steve joked. They weren't blood- related but they saw each other as brothers.  
  
Everyone talked so more. At that moment it seemed like everything in the past vanished. The good in the world had come out. This was a moment that no one would ever forget. Jesse, after all the horrible women in life he finally found his fish in the sea. It was about time.  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THE FIFTH AND FINAL CHAP UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW. I TRY TO LISTEN TO YOUR REVIEWS UNLESS THEY TELL ME THAT THIS STORY SUCKS AND TRASH IT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY. GOD BLESS AMERICA. 


	5. The wedding day

Sorry about the wait, I've been very busy in school and really tired from our state testing. And I've got so much stuff to do around the house including packing up my stuff. Well, enough with me rambling on and on about stuff none of you are interested in. ON WITH THE STORY.  
**~** Six months later on Malibu Beach on the hot summer day **~**  
  
There was a white wooden arch with pink roses attached along it. Up above in the sky laid clouds floating past. There was an aisle with about twenty-five chairs on each side of the narrow aisle. People were beginning to show up including the bride and groom's family. Jesse didn't meet Katie's parents yet and Katie didn't meet Jesse's.  
  
**~** Steve's Apartment **~**  
  
"Amanda, I'm so nervous!" Katie was biting her fingernails to the bone.  
  
"You'll do fine." Amanda was dressed in a baby blue dress. The dress had beads strung around her tiny waist and shoulders. The cloth was a little short to be classified as long sleeves. There ware five people were baby blue: Amanda, Melissa, Diane, Jackie, and Olivia. Diane and Melissa were Katie's two best friends in high school and talked a lot of the time even with their busy schedules. Jackie was Katie's stepsister who was seven years older then her and still unmarried. Jackie was very protective of her. Olivia was Katie's niece. She had owned a miniature dress like Amanda's and was caring a basket full of flower petals.  
  
Katie was wearing a white sleeveless dress that showed off every curve off her delicate body. At this point Katie didn't really care about how she looked like but whether she was doing the right thing. Just then a knock came from the door.  
  
"May I come in?" There asked Mark who was anxious to see his two favorite young ladies: Amanda and Katie. Just then Katie yelled a yes while she was putting her lipstick on.  
  
"You all look beautiful." Mark said charmingly as usual. His always had a natural beauty when it came to words and woman. "Are you all ready?" Everyone shook their heads. Katie stuck her fingernails again to her mouth but Amanda swiped them away.  
  
**~** Mark's upstairs apartment **~**  
  
Then sat a nervous young 30-year-old man who was about to get married. He was trying to tie his bow tie but instead of tying the cloth he tied his fingers up.  
  
"And doctor's are suppose to have steady hands!" Steve said trying to take some pressure off Jesse. "Here let me help."  
  
Katie also had a younger stepbrother Mike who was an usher. He was shorter then Jesse by at least 4". He just entered the room where the Steve was trying to help the struggling Jesse with his tie. "Mark said the girls are ready."  
  
"Okay we are too." Steve said affirmatively when he finally conquered the tie problem.  
  
"We are?" Jesse asked with a nervous quiver. 'Wow in a few minutes I'll have a wife too take care of and to love forever. Is she the right one?' Then up the stairs came Jesse's other ushers, his stepbrothers.  
**~** Outside on the beach where the wedding is to take place **~**  
  
There were about half of the group from the hospital but the rest were close family. There was Jesse Travis' mother, stepmother, father and stepbrothers were there. Katie's mother was there. Here stepfather died in a car crash a few years back.  
  
Out came the pretty dainty flower girl Olivia. Next came out C. J. and Dion. Instead of only having one-ring barriers they had two C. J. and Dion. C. J. stood holding Jesse's ring while Katie's ring was held by Dion. Then the beautiful young women were escorted by the witty men. Steve ushered Amanda out. Mike walked Jackie in front of the audience. Melissa and Diane held on to Jesse's two stepbrothers. The preacher who was in his 50's held a large bible out. The keyboard player was playing 'Here come the bride.'  
  
Jesse stood by the altar looking out to see Katherine being walked down the aisle by Mark. Everything seemed to stop when he saw her. It was as if an angel fell from the sky. He couldn't speak nor do anything just admire her beauty. To Katie it seemed like an eternity to finally get to her soon to be loving husband.  
  
"May we begin." Said the preacher.  
  
"Do you Katherine Lynn Johnson take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health, richer or for poorer till death do you part."  
  
"I do." Tears were beginning to run down her face. 'Don't do this you'll look like a raccoon' she tried to remind herself.  
  
"Do you Jesse Aaron {His middle name is made up with the help from ACME-Rian} take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health, richer or for poorer till death do you part."  
  
"I do." Oh how he thought he'd never here those words come out of his mouth. This has to be a dream. I'm not this lucky.  
  
"Are there any objections? You may now put on your rings." They swapped rings.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jesse swept Katie off her feet. They both thought they saw fireworks.  
  
"Now to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jesse Travis." Everyone applauded. Those two embraced.  
  
After hours of dancing delight it was time to catch the bouquet and of course Amanda caught it.  
  
The last song was Celine Dion 'My heart will go on'. They danced together.  
  
'I wish we could take a honeymoon but with the new house we can still have the pleasures of a honeymoon." Katie said with a twinkle in her eye. Jesse realized at that moment that tonight was going to be a very pleasant night.  
THANKS FOR ALMOST ALL-GOOD REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS AND I TRIED TO MAKE MY STORIES INTERESTING FOR ALL YOU GUYS CUZ YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ARE THE READERS. GOD BLESS US ALL AND PRAY FOR THE SOLDIERS FIGHTING FOR OUR FREEDOM. 


End file.
